L's Birthday Surprise!
by ELawliet
Summary: A little ficlet written for L's birthday October 31st . L is feeling depressed at the state of the world so Watari gives him to some friends to help. possible smut, slightly AU with the non-Kira and the ages


Just a weird little ficlet I wrote for L's birthday…

Because even if I fail as a writer, I can't ignore him :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, the characters (T_T) or any of that, making no money off this etc

"… _in other news, a boy has been found injured after being missing for three days. He was reported missing after a camping trip where__…"_***Click***

"… _Halloween festivities are beginning around the country, the night before the 31__st__ has many putting up their decorations and preparing costumes__…" _***Click* **

"… _Regional weather will be rainy and foggy, so all airports around that area will be shut for…"_***Click* **

"… _debating whether to approve an appeal for a voluntary euthanasia case__…"_***Click* **

"… _Another late night brawl has claimed the life of one man and put a woman in hospital, the person responsible for this hasn't been caught and police are__…"_***Click***

The screens turn off. Darkness. Quiet.

The light of evening seeps through a shaded window, barely illuminating the room's only occupant; a messy haired man, wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He looks thoughtfully off to the side, slightly chewing his thumbnail, and a slight frown creases his forehead.

He sighs, "It never seems to make a difference."

His words break the static silence so recently discovered. As if called by the sound, an old gentleman enters the room, pushing a tray-cart laden with various sweets, pastries, fruits and tea, somehow managing to look quite dignified while doing so.

"…" the older man gestured to the low table and lounge chairs against the wall until the younger sighed and stepped onto a chair.

The white-haired man genially poured tea into cups for them both. Holding up a pitcher of milk, he looked at the slouching, grey-eyed man across from him, who blinked at him, slowly rubbing his upper lip with his thumb.

"Hmmm… Black is fine, thank you, Watari."

"Very well," he paused and handed over his cup of tea and a full sugar-bowl, then sorted through the various cakes and fruits and moved the piles of sweets onto the coffee table in front of the sweet-tooth then sat down and drank his own cup of tea with companionable silence, letting the younger man be alone with his thoughts.

After 20 or so minutes, the dark haired man had consumed 3 cups of black, sugary tea, 4 biscuits, one slice of cake and 5 small pastries. He reached down and picked up a cupcake that had small pink and white swirls on top, and had what appeared to be an "M" done with icing in the middle, looking at it for a moment, before eating it.

At this point, Watari began to clean up the remaining sweets and stack them back onto the cart, all the time being glared at by his companion.

"Watari, I have not finished eating here, and you know that I need sugar to make up for my lack of sleep." This was punctuated by a quickly stifled yawn.

"Ah, but L, you have finished eating, and you are going to sleep now so as to enjoy your birthday tomorrow." As calmly as ever, Watari finished cleaning up after the late morning sweets and wheeled the tray out of the room.

L leaned forward and stood up, slouching slightly... Then fell forward onto his face, sleeping soundly.

Watari walked back into the room and looked down unsurprised at the sleeping man. Crouching down, he lifted the sleeping man with surprising ease for his appearance and varied him one-armed like a baby out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Early evening saw a black and expensive, but otherwise non-descript car pull up to the gates of an empty but well-kept looking building, the grounds mostly covered in chaotically spreading wildflowers, but no weeds.

The driver's door of the car opened and Watari stepped out. He reached into his coat pocket and retrieved his phone, pushing a button before nodding in a satisfied manner and smiling up at the hidden camera he knew was there. He stepped around and opened the passenger seat, leaning in and picking up the still-sleeping detective, carefully lifting him out of the car.

Still carrying him, he walked up the path to the front door of the building when the door suddenly opened and a blonde man stared out at them before smirking slightly at the sleeping man.

Watari handed his burden over to the blonde and started to leave, looking over his shoulder at the two.

"I'll be back in a few days. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time together, I won't rush you," he smiled slightly and shook his head, "this'll be one of the few vacations either he or I will ever get." And with that, he got back into the car and drove off.

Mello was left standing at the door, holding L.

"It's been a while, L. I hope you like the birthday present Near and I have for you."

AN: THERE WILL BE SMUT (or fluff .) either way, here are some random notes-

I've changed Near's and Mello's ages to 19 and 21 because I can. Oh, and Watari DOES NOT/DID NOT know that M&N were gonna be smexy on L. Just reassuring you that Watari isn't a weirdo perv ^-^


End file.
